Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Mayhem
by Parsecs
Summary: Using the world of Danganronpa, but new characters. Our old friend is still here though, so we should still have some fun. It says rated T, but I might have to change it, since there is murder and the corpses/deaths have to be described, what happened, and so on. Don't be afraid to critique, suggestions are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

The world faded in from the darkness as he began to regain his consciousness. Groggily, he sat up in his chair, realizing he was in a high school classroom. The world was still spinning at a nauseating rate; the boy closed his eyes and waited out the feeling of vertigo that had gripped him the moment he woke up. He tried to remember what was happening, why was he here? The world felt like it had been thrown off balance, and he himself was a stationary object. His thoughts were jumbled, uncooperative, as he struggled to picture what had happened moments before he had passed out. All he could remember was entering the school building of Hope's Peak Academy, then the world flipping upside down, blackness, and now he was here. _What's my name?_ he thought to himself.

 _Nanashi…_ _Sakakibara Nanashi_ … He felt relieved as he grasped onto his name. Nanashi opened his eyes, the vertigo finally passing with the wave of relief having washed it away, and looked around the room. To his surprise, where windows were meant to be there were iron plates with large iron rivets holding them in place. A large security camera stuck out from the ceiling near the "windows", it looked straight at him. He tried to call out, but he stopped himself before any sound came out. _What if… I've been kidnapped?_ Nanashi stood from his seat slowly, avoiding to move his chair too much out of fear of making unnecessary noise, _I need to find out what's going on…_ He moved over to the door, passing by the empty blackboard and placing himself against the wall next to the door. Opening the door, Nanashi peeked through the space to see nobody on the other side.

He opened the door the rest of the way and poked his head out into the hallway. There was no one still. Venturing out into the hallway, he saw to his left a door with a sign sign saying _INN_ and to his right, the hallway continued with a turn on the right and a large red door at the very end. He followed the hallway and turned to his right to see the hallway continuing into a more open square. To his left before the square was another door marked _A/V Room_. Skipping the A/V Room, he continued into the large square.

"Hello there!" a female voice called out. Nanashi snapped his neck in the direction of the caller. Fear took over, his first instinct was to run. But before he could, "Don't be afraid," she said, "you just woke up right?" A moment passed, he was unsure how to respond.

"Y-yeah…" he finally said, "what about you?"

"I woke up a few hours ago. There's thirteen others, we were told there are supposed to be fifteen students."

"Thirteen others? Fifteen students? In total?" Nanashi's confusion was becoming more apparent with every question.

"Yeah!" the girl responded cheerfully, "I was sent out to look for the last person. Lo and behold I found you!" She pointed at him in triumph before making a face borderlining fake suspicion, "You weren't hiding were you?"

"N-no!" Nanashi said defensively, "I just woke up! Wait… is this normal? Did all of you wake up here?" To that, the girl's face turned serious.

"Yes, well no. It's not normal for people to just wake up in a strange place, but that's what we all did."

"So I'm not the only one?"

"No, you're not," a moment of silence once again passed between the two.

"What's your name?" Nanashi finally asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Kuwata Rin! Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, my name is Sakakibara Nanashi," the girl named Kuwata looked at him strangely, like she was trying to read something inside of him.

"Nanashi… that's an odd name," she finally said.

"So who told you there were supposed to be fifteen students?" he asked, changing the subject. He felt no need to explain his name once more to somebody. He didn't even know who she really was. _Wait… I've explained my name before? When?_ Nanashi once again tried to search his mind for his memories, but perhaps he was still in shock from whatever was happening to him.

"Well, you see…" Kuwata began, "you'd believe it if you saw it… so why don't you come to the gymnasium with me?"

"Uh, sure," reluctantly, Nanashi followed his newfound acquaintance through the halls of what he assumed was still the academy until they reached the double doors of the gym. They were in a room that actually sat between the gym and the rest of the main halls, which had a glass pane full of artifacts and achievements for the academy. Kuwata turned to him once more and said:

"Now, try not to freak out okay?"

"Just… let's do this okay?" Kuwata gave him a look of _I warned you_ and then opened the doors. What Nanashi saw next he could not believe with his own eyes. There stood the thirteen other students, all inside the gym. But on the elevated platform, which Nanashi could only guess as to what it would be used for, stood what appeared to be…

A teddy bear.

It was black in white, one side white and one side black, divided in the middle. On the white side was a black dot for an eye, but on the black side was what looked like a carving or some sort of gash for an eye that was red. He couldn't see it very well, but Nanashi could have sworn he spotted a camera in there. He stood in the doorway stunned by the sight. Did she really think he'd believe this was for real? _Did that teddy bear order her to find me? That's a load of crap!_

He turned to Kuwata with a look of disbelief and annoyance.

"Oh boy!" a high pitched and playful voice called out from the podium, "Don't get mad at her for your lateness!" Nanashi slowly turned back over to the podium to see the teddy bear laughing and pointing at him, "The look on your face is priceless! Oh my God, you should see it, bub! Upupupupu!" He cackled the last statement, which had only really been some sort of sound he was making. Nanashi's face betrayed surprise, something he rarely did. Usually, he found himself quite capable of hiding his emotions and thoughts, but today was not his day.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nanashi said out loud.

"That's a good freakin' question, bub!" yelled out the teddy bear, "I'll be answering that and more once you're all situated! Now, c'mere and join the rest 'a the group!" Deciding that it would be best not to defy the demonic teddy bear, Nanashi and Kuwata followed his instructions and joined the rest of the student body. Nanashi looked around at the faces of the other kids, all of them looking to around the ages of sixteen or seventeen, like him. He wondered what was happening, and why were there only fifteen students within the academy.

Nanashi looked up at the teddy bear as if to confirm they were ready, but in reality he was extremely curious, and also afraid of what was about to happen.

"Well then!" The playful teddy bear spoke once more, "I'd like to welcome you all to Hope's Peak Academy! My name is Monokuma! I'll be your headmaster from this day 'till the end of days! Yay! Rejoice!" Only nervous glances from the students, not the reaction Monokuma the teddy bear had wanted, "Wow, you guys are boring. Anyway, I supposed you have a ton of questions, and I'll answer a few of them right now! But be warned, I only answer through the following information. I don't really feel like doing a Q and A with you right now.

"First of all, yes, there's only fifteen of you students who are in this academy. No more, and no less! Secondly, yes, I'm a black and white teddy bear of fluffy happiness! WOO! As your headmaster, I make the rules, and as the students, ya follow 'em! Got it? 'Kay. Next, I suppose you've noticed the blast shield shutters and so on the windows and exits of the building. That's because all of you are meant to stay in here, indefinitely!"

"Wait, what?!" one student called out from the crowd.

"What did I say about questions, bub?" Monokuma looked at the boy who'd spoken out of turn, "Now shut up and listen! Anyway, yeah, you're all stuck in this academy for the rest of your miserable lives! Isn't that great?" Silence, nobody wanted to test whether it was a rhetorical question or not, "See, you're learning! Never cross a demonic teddy bear! But you are allowed to interact, you know?" With that…

"You can't be serious!" Another student called out. He looked to be rather muscular, _he must work out a lot or something_ , "You can't keep us locked in here!"

"Oh, I can!" Monokuma retorted, "And I freakin' will! Upupupupu!"

"Why are you doing this?" Kuwata asked.

"I said no questions! If I wanted to answer that I would've already! Anyway, I suppose I should continue the explanation of your situation."

"Uhm… mister Monokuma, sir..." said another female voice further up. Nanashi couldn't see who she was, but he noted that her voice was rather mousy.

"Yeah, girly?" Monokuma responded, leaning forward, "Yer gonna have ta speak up, my ears ain't what they used ta be."

"Uhm," the mousy girl said, "I'm sorry, but, is there really now way out?"

"Holy crap girly!" Monokuma chortled, "I was just about to answer that question! So how about ya listen up folks! There are a couple rules for this academy, and they're all written down for you to read. I'll be distributing things called ElectroiDs, which're digital handbooks and ID's for ya pleasure, but for now, I'll tell you this. There IS a way for you to escape!" The entire student body stayed silent, intently listening to what Monokuma had to say, "Ya gotta kill somebody!" Gasps filled the room. Nanashi grit his teeth and clenched his fists. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Oh yeah!" Monokuma continued, "I mean it too! Kill somebody, and you're out!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" yelled out another male voice. Nanashi saw it was somebody more his size, tall but thinner than that muscular boy earlier.

"Yeah, this's gotta be a joke or something!" Said the muscular student once again.

"Nope!" Monokuma laughed, "Kill each other, and you're out! You gotta kill one student, and you're free to go! That's graduation!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled another student.

"Stabbing!" said the teddy bear, "Beating! Choking! Gassing! Shooting! Impaling! Ripping! Injecting! Trapping! Bludgeoning! And any other way you can think to kill somebody! Any way you put it, if you kill a person, you can graduate!" Nervous whispers and angry shouts came from the crowd. Nanashi looked over at Kuwata, her fear showing clearly in her face. Her eyes darting back and forth as if to suspect anybody might jump her at any moment.

 _This is becoming more insane with every second that goes on!_ Nanashi thought.

"Shut up already!" Monokuma yelled, "Ya don't have to kill somebody! Just don't murder, and you all get to live here for the rest of yer days!"

"You're crazy!" another student called out

"We can't live here!" the muscular student said.

"Oh you can!" replied Monokuma, "And you will, unless one of you fancies ta kill somebody!" Everybody went silent once again, the idea of committing murder to escape, or rather the idea that somebody might take what Monokuma said seriously and commit murder to escape, setting everybody on a silent edge. After a few moments passed, Monokuma spoke again, "Well then! I'll be off! You each have yer own room, so don't worry! They're sound proof too! Oh yeah, and only the girls bathrooms have locks on 'em! Why? You don't get to know! Bye!" With that, Monokuma the demonic teddy bear jumped off and behind the podium and disappeared.

Having left them with that disturbing information, the students looked at each other once again. The seeds of distrust had been sewn by their "headmaster", Monokuma. Nanashi looked at Kuwata, who was trying to compose herself after the killer speech. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile, a smile that said _I'm so scared right now_. Nanashi only nodded as if to say _I know, me too_. He turned to his right to see other students trying to relax as well. There was so much tension in the air, Nanashi felt like he could just reach out and touch it.

"Well then," said a male student. He was shorter than Nanashi, who was five foot eleven, and had short brown hair. His eyes were brown and he wore white collared shirt with khaki pants and some loafers. _He looks like he's applying for a job_ thought Nanashi, "How about we all calm down for just a second, eh?" His hands moved as he spoke, bringing them up then down as he said "calm", as if to bring the anxiety level down with them.

"Yeah," said the muscular student. He himself looked to be about six foot three. His hair looked to be highlighted red, it was also slicked back like a greaser from the fifties. He wore a black leather jacket, black bell bottom jeans, _Interesting…_ , and black cowboy boots. His cuffs were studded with stainless steel spikes; he was the perfect representation of what Nanashi thought a tough biker look like, "this Monokuma guy is trying to creep us out. How about we just chill?"

"Easy for you to say…" said one of the other boys. He was the skinnier boy who was his height. He wore a brown hoodie with the hood on his head, though his pale face was still visible. He had brown hair, but instead of having the traditional brown eyes like what Nanashi assumed most would, like him, he had hazel eyes. He also wore jeans and some sneakers, the typical teenager of the day, "Not everybody's easy to trust everybody after what they'd just heard…"

"You serious right now?" said the muscular student, "You're really gonna do this right now?"

"Yeah," said the hooded boy, "it's not like this is some kind of joke. There's way too much effort put into this!"

"Hey!" Nanashi yelled at them.

"What do you want?" said the muscles.

"How about instead of arguing, we actually try to relax, and maybe introduce ourselves?" Nanashi suggested. _We're gonna get nowhere if we start fighting right now…_

"That sounds good," Nanashi heard Kuwata say behind him. The two boys who had been arguing looked at each other and reluctantly sighed in unison.

"Welp," said the muscular boy, "guess I'll go first. Let's give our names, ages, what we're here for, and something that we like to do, how about that?"

"Sounds good," Nanashi agreed.

"My name is Kakuzo Nishi, I'm seventeen, I was dubbed the 'Super Duper High School Lifter', and I like to lift… but I guess my title gives that away, huh?"

"You're fine," said the collared shirt student, "My name is Tsutomu Toma, I'm sixteen, I'm called the 'Super Duper High School Investor', and I like to go snorkeling," Nanashi, relieved at the sound of some students giggling over the snorkeling hobby. To think, somebody dubbed an investor would be into something that had nothing to do with it. _Wait… where did this "Super Duper High School" stuff come from?_ Nanashi began to remember that students all over had been invited to Hope's Peak Academy, each of them specializing in some sort of skill. _Maybe that's it?_ But Nanashi couldn't remember what was his specialty.

"Hello," Kuwata said, "my name is Kuwata Rin. I'm seventeen, I'm the 'Super Duper High School Fencer', and I like to play with cats!"

"Good one," Nanashi sighed. The students began to relax a little bit. It probably helped that Kuwata was a girl about a head shorter than him. She wore a red skirt and yellow shirt with a pink blouse on top. She was the epitome of non-threatening high schooler.

"I'll go next," came the mousy girl. She was short and had short black hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were also befitting of a high schooler. A skirt that reached to above her knees, high socks, a blue sweater, and round glasses, "My name is Mineko Oba, I'm fifteen, I'm known as the 'Super Duper High School Ballerina', and I like to… um… read. N-nice to meet you all?" _Your heart just has to melt when you see these kinds of girls…_ Nanashi thought to himself.

"Welp," stepped up another male, "I'm Noriyuki Hada, I'm also fifteen, I'm known as the 'Super Duper High School Gamer', and I obviously like to play video games!" Such proclamation, as if he wanted people to be surprised. However, he looked like the gamer type. He was very skinny with long brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had large round glasses with no anti-reflectant like most would have these days. He wore a green hoodie with a triforce on it, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Completely nonthreatening… but at least he had some kind of confidence, _Or maybe a front?_

"Ooh, ooh, me next!" Said a particularly perky girl. She had long pink hair put up in a pony tail. She wore was looked like purple leggings with knee high boots and a pink tank top. The girl had multiple necklaces, each of different kind. One was made of small seashells, another of turquoise rocks, and yet another of rasta colored beads. _Quite an odd one isn't she?_ "My name is Tamami Kimoto, my age is seventeen, I'm the 'Super Duper High School Raver', and I love to go dancing!" _Figures._

"I guess I'll go," sighed another female. She had long silver hair that went own to the small of her back. Her eyes were red, and her skin was extremely pale. _An albino?_ She wore a white dress as well, though it had to be a different shade of white, else it'd look like her body might actually be a part of it, "My name is Reina Ishikawa, I'm sixteen, I'm the 'Super Duper High School Tutor', and I like to eat, like a lot," from what Nanashi knew of albinos, they tended to be quite frail because of the odd pigmentation of their skin and eyes. But at least Reina's personality showed some uplifting spirit. Or perhaps it was her being sarcastic to keep the mood light.

"Okay then," said another girl, this time a rather tall one. About the same height as Kakuzo, she had a pixie cut with very dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were green, and her physique was more masculine than feminine. _Is this what we call butch?_ She wore a wife beater with brown cargo pants, combat boots, and fingerless biker gloves. _Yeah… this is definitely what we call butch,_ "My name is Fumiki Fujikawa, I'm sixteen, I'm known as the 'Super Duper High School Boxer', and I also like to lift!" _That's what we call an obvious bit of information, just look at you woman!_

"Let's see what I can bring to the table here," said a male voice. He was about five foot three, very short boy. He had curly red hair with green eyes. The student wore a blue sweater and brown khaki pants, and also a pair of loafers, "My name is Yoshitoshi Arita, I'm fifteen years old, I'm the 'Super Duper High School Linguist', and I like to read books. Specifically in other languages that I don't know very well."

"Hello!" came out a cheerful girl. She was short as well, but taller than Yoshitoshi. She had long, straight brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a low cut, long sleeved red shirt with blue jeans and sandals. She also had a kitty barrette in her hair. _Quite the sociable one, isn't she?_ "My name is Risu Nagata, I'm sixteen years old, I'm the 'Super Duper High School Baller', and one of my favorite things to do is to jump on a trampoline!" _Ten bucks says it's basketball._

"I got this one!" said a male voice. He was a pudgy boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of loafers, and he had a necklace with a chef's hat on him. _I think I know where this is going…_ "I'm Shigematsu Ito, I'm fifteen, I'm the 'Super Duper High School Chef', and I like to cook!" _Yeah, we know..._

"Oy vey…" said the hooded boy from earlier, "Do I have to?"

"I mean, I guess-" Nanashi was then cut off.

"Yeah!" Kakuzo yelled out, "We're all doing it!"

"Fine! Geez! My name is Rai Ohashi, I'm fifteen, and I'm the 'Super Duper High School Hacker'. There you happy?"

"What do you like?" Kakuzo continued, eyeing Rai.

"Ugh! I dunno, rice?"

"There," said Tsutomu, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"My turn!" said another female voice. She had red hair put up into two pigtails. Her eyes were as green as could be as well. She wore a red tank top and a short purple skirt. However, her purple boots went up to her shins and her socks up to her thigh, "I'm Inaba Sakai, I'm sixteen, I'm the 'Super Duper High School Fashionista', and I love to watch anime!"

Nanashi was about to speak but it seemed like he was overruled when Kakuzo looked over at the last girl in the group. She was half a head shorter than Nanashi; she had long dark hair with a silver streak in it. Her eyes were dark brown to match the majority of her hair color. She wore a black sweater with a white shirt underneath. Her pants were also black, as were her shoes. _Everything about her except for her rather fair complexion is black…_

"What about him?" She said as she pointed at Nanashi, "He looked like he had something to say."

"Too late," Kakuzo replied, "I already called you out."

"Very well," she responded, " My name is Kasumi Himeko, I'm seventeen years old, I'm the 'Super Duper High School Theorist'. That is all."

"No no," said Tsutomu, "What do you like?"

Silence from the girl named Kasumi.

"Even I did it…" said Rai.

"Screw it," said Nanashi, "I'm Sakakibara Nanashi. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm sorry but I don't know what 'Super Duper High Schooler' I am. I just woke up and I think I'm still feeling the shock of whatever knocked me out."

"Really?" asked Tamami, "Are you okay?" Her face expressing genuine concern.

"Yeah," replied Nanashi, "I'll be fine. I remembered that we were all invited here for some talent… I just can't remember mine. I'll tell you what though, I like to watch anime too."

"Well then," Inaba said, "We'll get along great!" After the introductions had been finished, the students decided that it was time to rest, as the clock read 9:55 PM. They all headed back through the hallways of the academy, through the large main square, and through the large door that said _INN_. There they found that the inn was more of just a large hall with a high ceiling, but it also had fifteen rooms. Each with a nameplate of their last names. Nanashi walked up to his, reading _Sakakibara_ , and having a small picture of him just above it. He looked behind him to see Kuwata looking at her room, then turning to see him. Nanashi waved goodnight, inside feeling that he might have just accidently creeped her out, then entered his room.

Inside was a bed, a desk with a tablet and key, a few hip high shelves, and a trash can. Nanashi looked over the key and tablet. The key read _Sakakibara_ , _The key to my room I suppose_. The tablet was really more of an extremely thin PDA as it fit in the palm of his hand. Tapping it, the word _ElectroiD_ came up and showed a picture of Nanashi, his age, his height, and his what he really was.

The Super Duper High School Gangster. _What the hell?_ His memory flashed back to before all of the craziness with the academy began. Realizing what his talent was, Nanashi shivered for a moment, then sighed. _I'll explain this to everybody tomorrow…_ He looked over to his bed and lay down in it. Suddenly…

 _DIIIING DOOOONG DIIIING DOOOONG!_

The television that Nanashi hadn't realized was in his room suddenly turned on, and he heard a very familiar, grating voice speak.

"Eh… this is a school announcement. It is now 10:00 PM. 'Night Time' begins cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Also, if you'll look around you'll see there is a camera in your room. You won't ever be able to be alone ever again! Pleasant dreams, and goodnight!" The television turned itself off. Sure enough, there was a camera in Nanashi's room. Rather than get upset, his energy was far too drained to even do so, Nanashi decided to take his clothes off down to his boxers, then go to bed.

 _Tomorrow I can get mad about this…_


	2. Chapter 2: A Brand New Day

_DIIIING DOOOONG DIIIING DOOOONG!_

"Good morning, **you guys**! It is now 7:00 AM! Rise and shiiine! Let's make today the best day it can be!"

Nanashi groaned at the wake up call, and the realization that this could be his morning… every morning. The grit his teeth and covered himself under the sheets, trying to ignore the reality of his situation. _This isn't going to work_ , he thought to himself. In defeat, Nanashi uncovered himself and got out of bed; the day was to be started off by brushing his teeth. He washed his face and took a shower, the daily hygiene routine he'd learned so long ago as a child. He returned to his bed with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist and put on a white shirt, black pants, and a gray hoodie. _Bed… must make the bed._ Nanashi turned to where he'd slept and smoothed out the creases made by his body, then smoothed out the blanket over his sheets.

The morning routine was finished.

 _I suppose I should go to the cafeteria… Never been in it, but I'm pretty sure the entrance is here in the dorms._

After getting dressed, putting on his watch and glasses, he walked of the room. He noticed nobody else had exited at the same time as him. He shrugged and thought perhaps they were heavier sleepers, though his uneasy feeling of his situation brought darker thoughts. Pushing them out of his mind, Nanashi marched down the hall and saw the fork and knife representing a cafeteria sign, and next to it an entrance. Deciding to waste no time, or rather his stomach decided, Nanashi walked into the cafeteria and found the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he found that it was fully stocked with eggs, bacon, ham, bologna, apples, oranges, carrots, and all other sorts of breakfast foods.

"Don't worry about it!" exclaimed what was becoming a grating voice for Nanashi, "The fridge is restocked every day with everything you'll need!" Monokuma, as fast as he had appeared, disappeared before Nanashi could ask any questions as to what he meant. Perhaps there was nothing else he needed to know, but it still annoyed him that the little teddy bear wouldn't even let him speak.

After closing the refrigerator and taking a look around to find the utensils and cooking appliances, Nanashi came out of the kitchen to find Kuwata sitting at a table alone. Her back was turned to him, but he thought he could see her burying her face in her hands. _The whole situation must be a shock to everybody… but we can't just let this take over._ He made his way to Kuwata, trying to be silent and not scare her. She must have been on edge, or at least Nanashi thought so, as Kuwata suddenly stood up in her chair and turned to see him walking towards her.

He stopped and awkwardly waved at her, trying to calm her nerves from being alone with another person in a space where all inhabitants are told to kill one another. She smiled and waved back, at which point Nanashi realized she wasn't crying at all. Her face was entirely clear, and in fact she looked like she was refreshed.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hey," Nanashi replied, "You looked like you were having a little trouble there."

"Oh," Kuwata paused, "you mean just now?"

"Yeah, you had your face in your hands and looked like you were crying. You alright?"

"Don't worry about me," Kuwata assured him, "I'm just a little tired I guess. I want to go back to sleep, but I don't know how everything works yet, so I think I'd rather get to know my surroundings."

"Seems like a good idea," sounded off another student. Nanashi looked up and saw it was Tamami Kimoto, the Raver. Her pink hair was not in a ponytail like it had been the night before, but instead was now down and fully straight. Nanashi wasn't sure if she'd straightened it or it was just natural.

"Good morning Tamami!" Kuwata returned.

"Good morning to you! And you… er," Tamami struggled to recall his name as she looked at Nanashi.

"Sakakibara Nanashi."

"Thank you, I'm so sorry Sakakibara. I can be pretty bad with names sometimes!"

"So you don't forget, I'm Kuwata Rin, nice to really meet you!" Kuwata stood up and walked over to shake hands with Tamami.

"Pleasure," Tamami returned as she shook hands with her new friend. The two walked back to the table and sat down across from each other. Nanashi looked at the two, wondering how women could become friends so quickly with one another.

"You gonna sit?" Kuwata asked. Without thinking, Nanashi took the seat next to Tamami.

"So, Sakakibara," Tamami began, "You seem smart, what do you think of the situation?" Nanashi looked at Tamami, then Kuwata, then back to Tamami.

"Well," he sighed, "to be honest, I'm not sure."

"Oh?" Tamami teased.

"Yeah," he replied, "it's only been one day, but the idea of us being trapped here is sinking in. The only way for us to get out of here is to kill somebody else too? That's a little insane… I'd be inclined to believe we're a part of some psychological experiment rather than this being real."

"But the odds of that are slim at best," said Kuwata.

"Yes," Nanashi agreed, "more than likely, this is real. But I don't think anybody wants to really believe it… especially since it hasn't even been a full twenty four hours since the news reached us."

"We're gonna have to," Tamami began, "it's either that or chaos." Silence feel upon them, the idea of a murder spree between their new fellow students was not too far fetched, should even a few of them take what was said too far. Though, one could argue that it was merely following instructions. Nanashi looked to Kuwata, her face showing clear worry over the whole situation. _She may not have been crying, but she's not okay with this situation… good._ Relieved that he wasn't alone, that Kuwata, and Tamami as well, were on the same page as him, Nanashi reassured himself that nobody would try something as horrible as killing another person just to escape.

"So this is the cafeteria, eh?" Another voice came from the direction of the inn. Kakuzo Nishi, _The Super Duper High School Lifter_. He was in a wife beater and shorts, showing off his outstanding muscles, his hair gelled back to look like he had the day before. Nanashi sighed and raised his hand quietly.

"Indeed!" Tamami replied, "We're about to have some breakfast, do you want to join us?"

"What about the rest of the student's?" Kuwata chimed in, "Shouldn't we wait?"

"Screw that!" Kakuzo laughed, "I'll go get 'em right now Nanashi!"

"What? Huh?" Having been caught spacing out, Nanashi realized he didn't know what was even happening, _I thought I wasn't a part of the conversation…_ "Bust out some eggs will ya? There's fifteen of us so… uh…"

"Thirty, Kakuzo," Nanashi finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, thanks for the math," Kakuzo turned and started for the inn. Nanashi sighed and stood up.

"I'll help you," said Kuwata as she raised herself from her chair.

"I'll come too, I'll pour some orange juice for the rest of us," Tamami got up as well and they walked into the kitchen.

The three started to work; Nanashi took out three pans and placed virgin oil in each one as the fire went. He cracked two eggs in each, intending to make the breakfast quickly. Kuwata took over two of the pans, claiming that Nanashi couldn't be trusted with more than one.

"Your gloomy demeanor will infect the food."

"What?" Nanashi replied.

"I think she means you'll probably forget about the other two and just focus on one," Tamami laughed, "Let me take one, forget the juice for now."

Each of them took care of one pan. They began to hear voices and footsteps in the cafeteria, the students were arriving. Kakuzo pooped his head in to check up on them.

"Hey," he began, "you guys almost finished?"

"Yeah," Kuwata replied, "we're making eggs with strawberries and a banana."

"No bacon?" Kakuzo asked.

"That's a lot of time to spend," Nanashi interjected, "besides, we're not exactly that great, there's fifteen of you, and we've got a lot to talk about right now."

"Well, geez, I just wanted some bacon," Kakuzo said.

"Chill out," Tamami sighed, "tomorrow you can come in and make some yourself, Sakakibara right. We need to talk about a lot, like what his talent is!" Nanashi put the last set of eggs on the plate and looked over at Tamami.

"I suppose I didn't say, huh?"

"Well, you remember?" Kuwata asked.

"Yeah," Nanashi replied, "It was-"

"How about we wait until everybody is together?" Tamami interrupted, "You don't want to repeat yourself."

Nanashi looked at her for a moment before shrugging in agreement. He took out four plates, two in his hands, two on his forearms, and placed them on the table. Kakuzo, Kuwata, and Tamami did the same, bringing out all the food. Nanashi and the three sat themselves down next to each other. He sat at the end of the table, facing the Super Duper High School Investor, Tsutomu Toma. His look of intrigue over the food, or rather his situation, ran chills down Nanashi's spine. He hoped nobody saw him shiver ever so slightly. Without a word, he began to eat as everybody else did.

"Alright," Kakuzo's voice filled the room, "let's talk about what're we gonna do."

"First," Tamami said, "I want to hear what Sakakibara's talent is."

"Right," Reina Ishikawa, the Super Duper High School Tutor, agreed, "we never heard it," Nanashi looked around the table, all eyes on him. He noted the funny situation how they had all decided to eat together, even though they weren't really at school. _I suppose that high school mentality stays with you for a while, huh?_

"Well," he began, "for those of you who don't remember, I'm Sakakibara Nanashi, I'm seventeen, and I'm the Super Duper High School Gangster," every student had a confused look on their face.

"What do you mean?" Risu Nagata, the Baller, asked.

"What do you mean by Gangster?" Kuwata asked as well.

"You see-" Nanashi tried to explain.

"You mean like a gang banger?" Kakuzo interrupted, "Because I got news for you buddy, you're too skinny to be a badass."

"Hey-" Nanashi tried once more.

"It would be best if you didn't lie about this sort of stuff, Sakakibara," Kakuzo said cooly.

"I'm not lying though," Nanashi said. The room was silent once more.

"You really aren't?" Tamami asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I really am not, I wouldn't lie in a situation like this."

"Mind, like, explaining what you did, exactly?" Inaba Sakai, the Fashionista, asked.

"I'd rather not," Nanashi answered, "I'm afraid we didn't say what any of our talents really were, and I don't think it's really something I need to go into. Especially after being called a liar."

"Hey!" Kakuzo slammed his fist on the table, "How do ya expect us to believe-"

"Kakuzo," interrupted a female student, Kasumi Himeko, the Theorist, "He's right. Being called a liar, and then forced to explain his talent after none of us did isn't exactly something any of us would be happy to deal with."

"Yeah! Well…" Kakuzo quieted down for a moment then looked at Nanashi, "Sorry bro. Didn't mean to be a jackass."

"It's fine," Nanashi sighed, "now, we should get to the task at hand."

"Yes," Tsutomu said, "let's discuss our current situation."

"What do you mean?" Mineko Oba, the Ballerina, piped up.

"I believe it's about the fact that we're stuck here, with only one out," Fumiki Fujikawa said.

"On the mark, miss Boxer," Tamami laughed. Fumiki cracked a smile at her playfulness before returning to a stern scowl.

"Alright," Nanashi began, "So, who here has actually searched the grounds?" The majority of the students raised their hands, including Kuwata, Tamami, and Kakuzo. Nanashi had been out for a long time, so he hadn't been able to explore as of yet, "Did any of you find anything that could be used as an escape route?"

"Well," Shigematsu Ito, the Chef, began, "I tried to find anything, but we've only access to the first floor."

"What do you mean?" Mineko interjected.

"The stairs are sealed with grates," Kasumi answered.

"Indeed," Fumiki agreed, "after extensive search of the grounds, we've turned up nothing but two classrooms, an A/V Room, gift shop, the gymnasium, and the inn, and of course, here."

"Don't forget the laundry room, the changing room adjacent to the bath, storage, and trash room," said the Gamer, Rai Ohashi.

"Oooooh," Tamami teased, "so he does speak nicely!"

"Shut it, pinky!" Tamami giggled at his childish retort, Kuwata stifled her own laughter. Nanashi sighed and pushed the conversation forward:

"Alright, so since we've got the first floor mapped out, then that means we don't have much else to learn in terms of where we can move."

"So what does that mean for us?" asked Noriyuki Hada, the Gamer.

"It means," Nanashi began, "that we have to make a choice. Either we live here together, for the rest of our lives, or we play the game, and try to get out." His words hung in the air, the very idea that killing another student to go free seemed to be too horrible to enact. But Nanashi wasn't idiotic, at least he thought he wasn't. Though he didn't want to kill anybody, he knew that not everybody would think the same way as him and his new found friends.

"Well, um," Reina began, breaking the silence, "I suppose that means we'll be living here. Nobody's gonna try to kill somebody, will they?"

"Don't be so sure," Tsutomu interjected, "you may be okay with living with a bunch of strangers in confined spaces, but not everybody is bound to be okay with it."

"Hey! Are you saying that you're going to kill somebody!" Kakuzo yelled from the other side of the table.

"No," Tsutomu replied, "but I'd say it's stupid to think that all of us are okay with staying here, and I'm pretty sure almost nobody actually is. I know I don't like the idea, but it's either that, or committing murder, which right now, I don't know how I'd pull off."

"So you are thinkin' about it!" Kakuzo called out once more.

"You idiot, greaser wannabe!" Tsutomu hissed, "Why don't you just shut up and let somebody with a little more brains speak?"

"What did you call me?" Kakuzo stood up from his chair.

"Kakuzo, calm down!" Nanashi stood up and placed his hand on the lifter's shoulder. Kakuzo swung around and shoved Nanashi back; he tripped over his own chair and fell backwards into Tamami's arms. Kakuzo was now marching up to Tsutomu, but in less than a second, Fumiki jumped across the table and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Before Kakuzo could reach the ground, however, she held him to make sure he didn't break his head against the marble floor.

"Now that that's taken care of," Fumiki said, "I'll take him to his room."

"I'll come with you," Tamami said, "best if you have somebody with you."

"Very well," Fumiki replied. Kuwata rushed over to Nanshi and helped him up from Tamami's arms; he sat back down in his chair and placed his hand over his forehead in frustration. _Things aren't going very well here…_

"So," he began, "how about we adjourn for now? We can meet up tonight at say… seven? We'll talk about what we may have found today and so on."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Shigematsu.

"Try to stick with somebody," Nanashi said, "you don't want to be alone right now. I know that most of you wouldn't kill, but Tsutomu is right, you can't rule out that possibility as of this moment."

"Somebody with common sense!" Tsutomu laughed. With those parting words, they all scattered. Nanashi, before exiting the cafeteria, felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Kuwata.

"Sakakibara?" she said innocently, "Can I stick with you?"

"Yeah," Nanashi nodded, "sure, let's go." Kuwata sighed in relief and followed behind the Super Duper High School Gangster. _First, let's have a look at the gymnasium once more._

As Nanashi looked behind the podium where Monokuma had disappeared the day before, he began to realize that there was no trap door that he could find that the teddy bear could have used.

"Something's off," Nanashi muttered.

"What?" Kuwata asked as she scooted closer to him, both now crouched down behind the podium.

"Something's off," he said once more, "there's no trap door, or at least I can't find one."

"Why does that matter?" Her tone portrayed innocence, she really had no idea what was wrong.

"Well," Nanashi began to explain, "remember yesterday when Monokuma jumped down behind this podium?"

"Yeah?"

"How did he escape without a trap door?" Kuwata paused for a moment, then shook her head. Nanashi sighed, he too had no idea how their principal had escaped.

"Looks like he's a bit more powerful than we thought," Kuwata said.

"Yeah," Nanashi agreed, "there's something weird about him. Well, besides the whole being a teddy bear," Kuwata chuckled and stood up from the floor.

"Well, not much we can do about it," she said after regaining her composure, "if we can't find how he escaped, then there's not much we can do."

"I suppose," Nanashi stood up as he said his words, "I was just hoping to see if we could use what Monokuma used for an escape route."

"No such luck!" Kuwata exclaimed as she span around and began to walk towards the gymnasium doors. Nanashi sighed and followed behind her, deciding he'd have to find some other way out of the school.

As the two exited the gym, they heard shouting down the hall.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A DUMBASS, YA FREAK!" Nanashi and Kuwata exchanged looks before running down the hall towards the source of the shouting: the A/V room.

Nanashi opened the door and ran into the room to find Kakuzo clenching his right fist so hard his knuckles were white. His left hand held Rai by the front of his shirt. Both of them were glaring daggers at one another, it felt like they hadn't even noticed Nanashi and Kuwata's intrusion.

"You!" Rai yelled back at his future assaulter, "You're a dumbass! Dumbass!"

"You're really pushing it kid!" Kakuzo's veins on his head were starting to protrude as his blood pressure must have been rising out of sheer anger. Kuwata began to say something but Nanashi placed his hand on her shoulder then shook his head.

"Let's not get into this," he whispered, "Kakuzo might just kill us instead."

Kuwata, without a word, nodded in agreement then stepped back next to him.

"Why don't you just stop touching my stuff then?!" Rai yelled as he started to hit Kakuzo's arm. The effect was minimal at best.

"Your stuff?" Kakuzo laughed, his anger still quite visible, "Since when was this YOUR stuff!"

"Since I said so!" Rai said, still fruitlessly hitting Kakuzo, "Now let go of me you dumbass!"

"Fat chance kid! I just woke up! I need something to entertain! Ya dig?!" Nanashi raised an eyebrow, _Did he just wake up from getting his ass knocked out? And is he talking about… porn?_

"Holy crap, you're an idiot!" Rai laughed, "You think they'd have that here?"

"Kakuzo," another female voice came from behind Nanashi and Kuwata.

"Fumiki?" Kuwata gasped, "Where did you-"

"Are you alright?" Fumiki ignored Kuwata.

"Wuh?" Kakuzo let go of Rai's collar, his veins no longer protruding, "Uh, yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"I apologize for hurting you earlier this morning," Fumiki bowed a little as she said this. Kakuzo looked at her and realized he was meant to say something.

"What? Oh yeah, no problem. I was way outta line in the first place. Thanks for stopping me."

"I see," Fumiki sighed in relief, "I do have one thing to ask, if that's alright."

"Shoot," Kakuzo said as he putting his hands on his hips. Nanashi wondered if that was what all big guys did for some form of power stance, having seen the position before, "what do ya need?"

"Please stop bothering Rai," she said, "and Rai, please stop antagonizing Kakuzo."

"But-" Rai tried to say something, but Fumiki marched up to him, cutting him off without any words.

"I said," Fumiki spoke slowly, "stop antagonizing him."

"Yes ma'am!" Rai jumped in fright.

Silence fell onto the room, then Kuwata clapped her hands.

"Thank goodness, the problem is resolved!" she exclaimed. Kakuzo jumped as if he was surprised.

"When did you two get here?!"

"You mean you really didn't notice us?!" Kuwata slapped her forehead in frustration. Nanashi chuckled at the spectacle. _Some weird people here, huh?_

The day passed by, but when the students met up at 7:00 PM, nobody had anything to report in terms of actual escape routes. Nothing had changed. Nanashi had been eyeing Kakuzo and Fumiki, wondering what had happened between the two for the latter to be able to quiet down the former so easily. He was thankful Kuwata had been with him all day; he'd rather not have to spend all of the day alone. Though he didn't want to show it, Nanashi was still reeling from the fact that he'd woken up in a strange environment. All day, he'd been trying to hide the chills he'd get every time he'd enter a room. He hoped Kuwata hadn't noticed.

"Well then, since nobody found anything, then I guess we're stuck here…" Noriyuki said.

"Therefore, we shall celebrate our new life with a party!" Tamami commanded. Though the idea of a party organized by the Raver of the student body sounded amazing, nobody felt like it was the time to be doing something like that yet, all except one…

"Upupupu!"

"What the?!" Nanashi couldn't help but be startled at Monokuma's sudden appearance on Tamami's shoulder.

"Where did you come from?!" Tamami yelled as she stumbled out of her chair. Monokuma jumped off and landed on the table, laughing as Tamami fell onto the floor.

"Ya know!" he laughed, "Throwin' a party ain't such a bad idea! Ya should make it a bear themed party!"

"Shove it up your ass, you stupid bear!" Kakuzo yelled.

"Huh?" Monokuma suddenly looked confused, then deeply saddened, "Aww, you don't like bears?"

"What?" Kuwata gasped.

"I'm beary sorry," Monokuma punned, "but I was born this way. Nothing I can do about it!"

"Geez," Nanashi sighed, "Kakuzo, you hurt its feelings."

"What?" Kakuzo exclaimed, "How's that even possible."

"I'm not a person!" Monokuma seemed irritated now, "But I got bear rights!"

Confused glances and verbal exchanges flew through the room.

"Anyway!" Monokuma said, "I was just comin' here ta let ya know that throwin' parties ain't a bad idea! But since I'm here, why don't y'all come over to the gym! I got an announcement!"

"Why don't you just-" Before Nanashi could finish his sentence, Monokuma jumped out of them room and disappeared. Everybody fell silent, confused by what had just happened.

"How about we go to the gym then?" Reina suggested.

"Let's," Fumiki agreed. With that, the students all headed for the gym. Nanashi wondered what Monokuma had in store for them now. It was now 9:30 PM, only thirty minutes before Night Time. _Geez, we sure do know how to waste time._

As the students filed into the gymnasium, Tamami pulled Nanashi to the side before they entered.

"What?" Nanashi asked, "We need to get inside."

"Before we do," Tamami said, "I want you to know something."

"What's that?" Nanashi lowered his voice.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I think it's about to get ugly somehow…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Not sure," Tamami sighed, "but I think Monokuma's about to do something that'll screw with all of us."

"Hey," Kuwata stepped in, "you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Tamami said, "just a little worried."

"Me too," Nanashi admitted, "something isn't right," Kuwata nodded in agreement.

"I think we'd better get inside," Tamami said, "the others will be waiting."

As Kuwata entered the gym before them, Tamami whispered into Nanashi's ear:

"She sticks to you like glue, eh?" Before Nanashi could respond, Tamami skipped ahead of him and met up with Kuwata. Nanashi shook his head, _That girl needs a hobby_.

As all the students stood around in the gym, Nanashi felt a tug on his left sleeve.

"Sakakibara," it was Kasumi, "I need to talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Okay?" he agreed, tentatively, "What time?"

"Before breakfast," Kasumi looked at her watch, "six to be exact."

"A little early, don't you think?"

"No," Kasumi rejected his thoughts immediately, "meet me at the A/V room at that time. Don't be late."

"Alright…" Nanashi felt bullied.

Everybody fell silent as they waited for Monokuma. A few seconds passed before he jumped up onto the podium with the same grin on his face he normally.

"Good evenin' ya hormones!" he laughed, "How's the day been!"

"What do you want!" Tsutomu yelled from the crowd, "It's almost time for my rest!"

"Upupupu! Somebody's tryin' ta get serious too damn fast!"

"Monokuma, if you would please," Tamami cooly said, "I'd like to sleep too."

"Oh alright!" Monokuma surrendered, "Ya see! What I gotta say'll probably not be somethin' ya wanna hear! I figured out how to make us veer into a nice little murder pole!"

"What?" Kakuzo said. The other students began to question what Monokuma was saying.

"Yep! Time ta throw us into a little bit of murder mystery, don't you think so too? So I got somethin' for you all!" Monokuma reached his little hand under the podium and pulled out fifteen envelopes; he threw all of them at once at the crowd. Each student picked up the one labeled with their name. Nanshi opened up his and pulled out a picture. His blood ran cold as he laid his eyes on the contents. It was a man, his father, tied up and blindfolded. He was in a chair, and he was bloodied and bruised, though it seemed like he was still alive. He heard gasps as each person saw what was intended for them.

"You monster!" Risu screamed.

"Yep!" Monokuma laughed, "I kidnapped and tortured each and every one of your loved ones! Those are the ones who survived! Kill somebody within forty eight hours, or they ALL die! If somebody dies, then nobody else will! Upupupupupu!" Monokuma jumped behind the podium then disappeared. The room was silent, everybody was dumbstruck by the new information received.

"T-this has to be a fake," Reina muttered, "it was to be."

"And if it isn't?" Tsutomu venomously asked, "What then?"

"It's gotta be fake!" Kakuzo proclaimed, "How'd he manage to get my family anyway? They're all as big as me and some even tougher!"

"Well, he did," Tsutomu spat, "and he got my family too."

"Nobody will kill over a simple photo," Fumiki said, "this most definitely is a fake picture."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rai said, "these look pretty real to me…"

"Whatever it is," Tamami said, trying to stop shaking, "I think I'll be heading to my room now. I don't feel very comfortable being with people right now."

"Yeah…" Noriyuki agreed, "I'll see you guys tomorrow…" Without any more words exchanged, the students returned to their rooms. Nanashi looked at his photo once more, his father. He hoped the man was okay. He sighed, wondering how Monokuma had captured his father.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

 _Huh?_ Nanashi opened the door to a teary eyed Kuwata.

"Sakakibara," Kuwata sobbed, "I'm scared!" It looked like she was clutching the picture she'd gotten close to her chest, as if trying to protect her family within her bosom. _That's kind of a weird thought to have… from both me and her._

"Hey," Nanashi tried to comfort her, "I know. They got my family too. Who's in your picture?"

"My mom, dad, and little brother!" She cried. Kuwata fell to her knees, her emotions were getting the better of her. Nanashi clenched his fists, trying to hold back his own despair at his father's kidnapping. He knelt down to Kuwata and placed his arm around her. He couldn't see, as her face was buried in her hands, but he could hear her hysteric crying. He waited, even as Night Time began, Nanashi stayed and tried to comfort Kuwata. Finally, after what seemed like hours, though it was only 10:07 PM, Kuwata's crying died down. She looked up to Nanashi's face, her eyes red from the tears she'd just shed. Nanashi pulled her into an embrace and sighed.

"They have my father…" he confessed, "I'm scared too. But don't worry, I'll figure a way out."

Kuwata slowly returned his hug, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"We'll get out of here," Nanashi said, "I promise," after a few more minutes of embracing, Nanashi patted Kuwata's back, "how about we get you to bed then. It's time for some rest."

"I can-" Kuwata sniffed, "I can do it myself. Thanks for-" she sniffed once more, "thanks for being there… I just met you but-" one more sniff, "I feel like I can at least trust you."

With that, Kuwata stood up and walked across the hall to her room, and without looking back she entered. Nanashi sighed and closed his door, locking it in the process. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. He'd thought that with all the events that had happened today, he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he was proven wrong. As within seconds, Nanashi drifted into a light and troubled sleep...

 **AN: I'd like to apologize for the delay, it's been way too long for just one more chapter, but here it is! The next chapter will come sooner, and the ball will be** **rolling!**


End file.
